Germs Always Bothered Me in Many Ways
by OrchidWolf
Summary: It turns out Elsa is hiding another secret besides her powers. Sisterly Elsanna and Kristelsa later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

Elsa shuddered. Of course it was not because it was cold. The cold never bothered her. No, it was because a few feet away while Anna was jabbering away to Kristoff, he had just taken a bite from an already bitten Sven slobbered carrot. He took another bite as Anna continued to speak. The crunch seemed to echo in Elsa's ear. _Ack! Ewww! Who knows where that smelly reindeer could have been? Eating from patches of who knows what? _Elsa thought to herself.

"A-Anna so what was it you wanted to show me?"Elsa asked with a smile as she neared her beloved younger sister.

As she got closer she hid her disgust to what just happened. She thought what Kristoff had just done was utterly disgusting but she wasn't going to be rude about it. Kristoff was genuinely a nice man. And Anna was dating him too. She looked over to Kristoff and also smiled.

" Good morning, Kristoff."

"Good morning, Elsa. Err-umm I mean Queen Elsa! Sorry."

Anna laughed at the mountain man's awkwardness.

"Kristoff we are all like family here, just call me Elsa."

"Oh umm thanks!" Kristoff gave her a shy smile.

"Ya we are just family so forget about the formalities!" Anna said waving her hand in a shooing manner figuratively pushing the formalities away. Elsa simply shook her head as she smiled at her sister's silliness.

"Okay! Come on!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed on to her sister's arm and began leading her out of the palace courtyard.

"Well maybe you should close your eyes too." Anna told Elsa. Anna pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Elsa's eyes.

"Oh! You shouldn't walk either."

"Your right Anna she should ride Sven."

"Sven?" Elsa's question was edged with worry. She did not want to ride the dirty reindeer.

"Wait no it's alright! I can walk!" She did not want to make a scene in front of them but inside her skin began to crawl.

"Elsa really? This is our surprise to you." Anna pushed on.

Elsa wanted to pull off her blindfold and go back inside. Not being able to see just made her feel dread.

"Kristoff?" Anna called and nudged her head in Elsa's direction.

Suddenly Elsa stiffened as she felt Kristoff grab her by the waist and then plop her down on the reindeer. The pungent smell of the man and the reindeer made her nostrils flare. She wanted to hold her breath but she couldn't. _Conceal it don't feel it._ Elsa shook her head as the smell continued to enter her nose and her recognizable chant began in her head. This time, however, with a little alteration. _Conceal it. Don't smell it. Don't let my disgust show._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gloves with a Secret**

_She liked the gift right?_ Anna asked herself. _Yes she had. I know my sister. I shouldn't take it so personally that she wasn't so giddy when she saw the new boat docked in the harbor. _The boat Anna was referring to would be taking voyages to tropical islands in the southern seas. It would be great for all of them to go sometime. It would be a blast! Anna just wished Elsa had shown some excitement. Instead she had seemed rather uncomfortable. She hadn't even hugged Anna. Elsa had seemed stiff and looked as if she hadn't wanted to touch anything. _She's probably just stressed. _Anna kept rebutting herself. Anna kept thinking about it. Then a light bulb went off. _And that is why she has to go on this trip! Why not take the trip now? _ Anna rushed into the castle to find Elsa.

* * *

Anna found Elsa in the study going through some paperwork.

"You're wearing your gloves again?" Elsa looked up from her work.

"Oh, Anna, sorry I didn't even hear you come in. I got caught up in this paperwork, you know, trying to secure good trading partners." She pushed a smile onto her lips hiding the stress it caused her.

"Oh ya, WEASLETOWN was are best partner in trade after all." Anna exaggerated the word weasel. Elsa laughed.

"It's Weselton!" Elsa added in her best imitation of the duke of said town. Anna exploded in laughter. She loved it when her sister was like this.

"You do that really well! I don't know if I should be scared or not." Her eyes then rested on Elsa's gloves again. Elsa noticed and looked at her hands too.

"Oh yes the gloves!" Anna tilted her head inquirying as she stepped closer to the desk Elsa was seated at.

"Is there something wrong Elsa?" Anna was worried that Elsa was not feeling in control of her powers again.

"No! No!" Elsa exclaimed bursting out of her seat worried now that Anna was worried. "It's alright Anna. I'm very in control of my power now." She sat back down and lowered her voice. She smiled. "I'm actually very comfortable with it now."

It had been a couple of weeks since the great thaw. Elsa had discovered much about the power she carried. She had discovered more in that time than in all the time she spent in fear of herself growing up.

"I. . .I just work better with them." Elsa said fidgety.

"I get it! It's like they get you in the working zone."

"Yes, Anna perfectly said." Elsa internally sighed in relief. Anna did not need to know of her little issue.

There was an awkward silence as Anna looked at her feet and Elsa looked at her hands. Anna suddenly broke it.

"So Elsa what I wanted to ask you was, well I know that you're busy with this figuring out trade partners thing but maybe you could take a break and we could go on this trip to the tropics…like now!" she finished excitedly. Elsa sighed.

"That sounds wonderful but like you said I'm busy and I can't just leave now."

"Yes, your right. I just hope we can go soon."

"We will eventually, Anna."

"Okay well I'll just head out then." Elsa smiled a farewell.

Before Anna left she looked at Elsa's gloves one last time. "You know Elsa I don't think I ever told you but the reason I thought you wore gloves all the time was because I thought you were some sort of germaphobe." Anna laughed.

Elsa forced a false laugh. "Boy, were you wrong!" Elsa said it a little too hastily and Anna noticed.

Anna slipped out of the queen's study shutting the door. After closing it she leaned up against it. Anna knew there was still something amiss with her sister.


End file.
